Tales from the Fire Nation
by IGdude117
Summary: Iria, daughter of Zuko and Mai, struggles through ruling a powerful Nation while sifting through the memories of her past. Corruption, conflict, revolution, and political tensions rise as the state of the world quickly deteriorates. Rated T for violence. Avatar: The Last Airbender is not my property, and the picture is from the Avatar Wiki.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The gathered generals glanced nervously at the shadowy figure that sat resolutely on its throne as they filed in. Murmured greetings and the faint rustling of paper filled the silent Throne Room as the light glow of the dimly lit fire pits radiated outwards, casting deep shadows over the gathering generals and ministers. Behind them, the shadowy figures of the Palace Guard were spread out around the perimeter of the room, their crimson helmets glinting dangerously as they studied the gathering officials.

Then, once the generals were all gathered, they sat themselves down in chairs around the new map table that had been erected in the throne room. Minister Watao, the Minister of Defense, bowed stiffly towards the shadowy figure.

"Fire Lord, we are here to discuss the newest developments around the world and in the Homeland. May we proceed?"

The figure nodded, silent.

Watao nodded to Minister Nanako, Minister of Foreign Affairs. The strong, proud, 35 year old woman bowed graciously to both Watao and the Fire Lord, then cleared her throat.

"As you all know, the state of affairs around the world has worsened considerably. The Equalist movement, which we originally thought was _harmless_," she spat, glaring at Minister Takagi of the Domestic Affairs Ministry, "have proven themselves to be a legitimate threat."

"How much progress have they made?" The Fire Lord asked.

Nanako grimaced slightly.

"Unfortunately, their reach is quite extensive. Their movement is strongest in the United Republic, where it is rumored that their leader, a man named Amon, is based, but secondary movements have begun springing up all over the world. Earth Queen Hou-Ting has taken no action as of yet, but the movement grows abundantly in the urban centers, especially Ba Sing Se. Chief Unalaq has reported scattered Equalist protests, but as you know the Chief's police force is quite harsh in regards to things like that. The Southern Water Tribe has reported several pro-Equalist protests recently, and most importantly, we're seeing large concentrations of Equalist activity domestically."

"What of the Avatar? Has she been notified?"

The assembled ministers all looked at Master Ota, the White Lotus advisor to the Fire Lord. The man stood, nodding towards the Fire Lord in respect.

"The Avatar, while learning quickly, is still a far ways away from becoming fully realized. She remains in the Southern Water Tribe mastering her Firebending. Master Tenzin informs us that he plans on paying a visit to the Avatar's Compound in several weeks, but that disturbances in Republic City have stalled progress quite a bit. Master Katara assures me that the Avatar is progressing nicely."

"The Avatar should be involved, don't you think? The Equalist movement is a threatening development that may very well upset the balance of the world, and that _is_ the Avatar's duty, is it not?" asked General Maeda of the Fire Army.

"The White Lotus agrees that although the Equalist's progress has been alarming, they are in no position to pose a serious threat to the world's balance to warrant the Avatar's intervention," Master Ota fired back.

"That's absurd. That's what we thought about the Triads, and now look at us; most of the coastal cities are practically run by the Triads," glared Minister Takagi of the Domestic Affairs Ministry.

"What does Chief Beifong think? She has been trying to halt the progress of the Equalists for quite a while, and she is very accomplished," pointed out the Fire Lord.

"Chief Beifong is of the opinion that the Equalists are gearing up for something big. There have been no attacks or demonstrations for quite a while, and the Republic City Police Force is currently occupied with cleaning up the streets. But I, for one, agree with Chief Beifong; we need to take action before the Equalists become too powerful," Nanako said, grimly.

The Fire Lord hesitated for a moment, then looked at General Maeda and Admiral Hao of the Fire Army and Navy.

"If we were to send an expeditionary force to assist in rooting out the Equalists, how ready are our forces?"

Maeda and Hao glanced at each other uneasily, remaining silent.

"The military has been severely reduced due to the internal investigations pertaining to Triad corruption. However, we could muster the 12th Division and the Northern Fleet in a week or so, but I doubt that they would do much good. As you know, your Highness, the Mark V Tanks are currently being integrated, as are the new Dragon-class Ironclads and the Type Seven Cannons."

"What of the United Forces?"

Ambassador Karnoc of the United Republic stood, bowed, and scratched at his long, pointed sideburns in nervousness.

"Your Highness, the United Forces are occupied at the moment. The conflicts in the Si Wong Desert have not yet been resolved, and most of the First, Second, and Third Divisions are engaged in peacekeeping duties. The Fourth is currently unoccupied, but they are still recovering after having taken heavy losses in the Anti-Pirate Campaign."

The Fire Lord paused, thought for several minutes, then stepped away from the throne and walked through the flames, standing at the head of the table.

"What of my father? Has there been any word?"

Minister Nanako shuffled through some papers.

"Last we heard, your highness, Lord Zuko was still on Ember Island."

Fire Lord Iria, daughter of Lord Zuko and mother of General Iroh II, smiled to herself and leaned on the table, looking at the expectant faces of her ministers. The information that had just been given to her was disturbing, indeed, but her mind raced in an attempt to find an answer.

"When Avatar Aang and his allies traveled to Ba Sing Se during the Hundred Years' War, they encountered a group known as the Dai Li. These covert operatives lived in the shadows and were only truly defeated when they showed their hand. Not to wax on about old war stories, but I feel that the same principle applies here. The only way for us to decisively defeat the Equalists is for us to get them when their plans come to fruition. Otherwise, the movement will endure and survive despite our best interests. You forget that the New Ozai Society was only recently extinguished after they tried to take the Capital."

The Ministers shifted uncomfortably as the reminder of the insane coup attempt came to the forefront of the conversation. Several years ago, the militaristic revolutionary group known as the New Ozai Society tried to take over the Government and the Capital City. It had taken a full week's worth of street-to-street combat and the combined efforts of herself and the Palace Guard, as well as an entire Division of the Fire Army, to end the chaotic battle.

When the battle had ended, the New Ozai Society had been eliminated, most of its members being sent to the Capital Prisons, the Boiling Rock, or the many different Prisons around the Fire Nation. The week long, brutal coup attempt had been burned into the consciousness of the Fire Nation, and the fear of revolt, bloodshed, and revolution remained.

The Ministers, however, offered no opposition, although Nanako looked slightly disappointed.

"As General Maeda and Admiral Hao pointed out, our military capability is greatly diminished, and quite frankly, we have enough problems to deal with domestically to intervene in the other Nations."

Several Ministers let out exasperated sighs, but Iria held up a finger.

"_But_, I am willing to offer any sort of support we can to our allies around the globe. So I want messages to be sent out to the other Nations asking whether they require our assistance in any way to combat the Equalists. I fully expect that our esteemed allies have it under control, but if we do get any requests, I want as much military strength as we can muster to assist in anti-Equalist efforts. This anti-bending revolution has gone far enough. Now, unless anyone has any questions, I am quite eager to go back to my quarters and complete some paperwork. Any objections?" she asked wryly.

The Ministers chuckled and bowed deeply. The council split apart, and Firelord Iria remained, shaking hands and bowing to other Ministers.

Once most of them had left, Minister Nanako walked up. Iria had a deep respect for the woman; she had served in the Fire Army for several years through the chaotic Anti-Triad raids and the Foggy Swamp Revolutionary campaign. Nanoko was strong willed and stubborn, which was something Iria shared with the woman, but Nanako always reminded her of her old friend Lin Beifong. Nanako even had a scar running past her right ear to her chin, which added to her intimidation factor.

"Your highness; I wanted to thank you for advocating intervention. Most of my colleagues are of the opinion that the other Nations' problems are not our own, no matter how much I try to tell them otherwise."

Iria nodded.

"My father always taught me that as Firelord, not only do I have a responsibility to my people, but I have a responsibility to the World as well. It's been sixty-eight years since the Great War ended, and although our Nation has come a long way, our atonement for our past sins is not over."

Nanako nodded in agreement.

"Your parents raised a fine leader, your Highness. Thank you once again."

They bowed deeply to each other. Then, after all the officials had left the Throne Room, Iria slumped into a chair, letting out a long breath. Colonel Liu of the Palace Guards walked up to her and rested his helmet in the crook of his arm as he bowed.

"Captain, please. I'll have none of that official stuff right now. I'm too tired for that."

"Will you be wanting to return to your Chambers, Mi'lady?"

Iria yawned, nodding. Then, wrenching herself to her feet, she followed the squad of guards as they climbed some stairs to the Royal Quarters. As she climbed the stairs she quietly thanked her rigorous training schedule and daily exercise that she was still relatively spry at the age of fifty-two. Her hair, which had once been a flowing, raven black, much like her mothers', was now streaked with gray and even white.

Her father had once joked that being the Firelord aged you quicker than watching _The Boy in the Iceburg_ a hundred times.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Royal Quarters, and Iria thanked her guards, who took position around the hallway and her room, and she closed the tall doors with a relieved sigh. She crossed to her large table and eagerly set her ceremonial chestpiece on the table, groaning with relief as the incessant pressure was taken off. She collapsed in a chair, yawning again, and pulled the Fire Lord's hairpiece out of her hair and set it in a velvet box.

Then, after simply sitting for a while, she quickly dressed in her nightgown and crossed over to her small dressing room. Then, she lit some candles with her firebending and took two pictures out of a drawer. The picture was an old photograph of her parents and her sitting in the Throne Room for an official photograph.

She stared at her younger, sixteen year old self sadly, missing the days when things were simpler. Days when she'd have fun throwing knives with Mom or firebending with Dad. Or even just relaxing by the Royal Gardens with her father, talking about life.

Her father, in the photograph, was only forty three, and he smiled broadly, his good side tilted towards the camera as his comforting golden eyes shined brightly as he held his wife closely. Her mother, as she usually did, looked slightly bored, but smiled slightly, her usually cold eyes shining in joy for one rare moment.

Iria found herself missing her mother more and more. Mom's death had been devastating, and Dad had been crushed for a long time. Mai had passed away in her sleep after suffering through a month of illness, and her passing had cast a pall on both her father and herself for many years. She and her father had gotten through the grief together, both of them comforting the other, taking refuge in each other's mutual support.

The other photo was of her, her husband, and her son in a similar pose, and the tears came once again as she sobbed silently. Her husband, a Lieutenant in the Domestic Forces named Kazuo, had been a radiant, optimistic man who had loved her very much. Her parents had simply adored the man, and the two had been wed twenty years prior, when the two had been in their thirties. Then, they had had Iroh II, and everything had seemed to be perfect.

Then, when Iroh II had turned twelve, Kazuo had been assisting in a raid against the Triad gangs that had taken root in the Fire Nation when he was unceremoniously killed by the leader of the Agni Kai Triad, a crime boss named Matsuiji. His death had sent Iria into a depression, and her mother and father, as well as young Iroh, had managed to get her through her husband's death with support, generosity, and advice. Of course, her father had blamed himself for Kazuo's death, but Iria eventually got over her depression and moved on, an empty space permanently blasted into her very soul.

Wiping away a tear, Iria of the Fire Nation set the two photographs back in the drawer and crossed to her large bed and flopped inside gratefully, embracing the warm comfort of sleep. It had been a very long day, and there was much more to do, but at least now she could relax.

At least, for a while. Then, she thought as she drifted to sleep, the real work would begin.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is a story I've been wanting to write for quite a while. I've always been curious as to who and what Zuko's daughter truly is, and this series will offer a glimpse into her day to day life, as well as events of her past. I'm currently balancing this story with my Qin Lee one, so there will be a lot less updates, but once I finish Qin Lee, I'll devote most of my energies to this. **

**Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments, and thanks for reading!**

**-IGdude117**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

She had met Kazuo Mengyao during her friend Lin's 18th Birthday. Toph Beifong threw a massive party in Republic City, and all of the old "Team Avatar" had been invited. She had met Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya, as well as Lin a long time ago, and all five of them had become fast friends, but Iria regretted the fact that she didn't get to see her friends as often as she had in the past. These days, she had been spending most of her time learning about the history of the Fire Nation, the intricacies of politics (a fascinating subject, she reflected), and training both in Firebending and hand-to-hand combat.

Her Parents and she had arrived in style, flying into Republic City in a massive blimp which had been escorted by a flotilla of armed war zeppelins. Aviation, in fact, had been something that Iria found fascinating. After the war, the Fire Nation had excelled in technological innovation, and in conjunction with the famed Mechanist, the Fire Nation became a powerhouse of industrial production. The machines of the Fire Nation soon became their primary export, and the construction machines, tanks, zeppelins, and ships of the Fire Nation became widespread throughout the world.

The Mechanist, ironically, had been offered a job by her father to invent new machines in the Fire Nation, and the Mechanist, his son, and most of his friends from during the war moved to the Fire Nation and invented new products and machines that revitalized the Fire Nation's economy.

The Fire Nation's aviation industry in particular had excelled, and the full-scale production of commercial airships as well as military ones had given the Fire Nation worldwide fame.

Her father had showed up to the party in his traditional Firelord's Robes, and her mother had worn a beautiful red and black dress. Iria had worn a simple but beautiful crimson dress that had been designed by the Nation's finest tailors.

She was greeted by the sight of her old friend Lin Beifong, who wrapped her in a massive hug. Lin was dressed in a Republic City Police Department Dress Uniform, which Iria had to admit looked great on her.

"So you finally did it," Iria said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep, my mom formally inducted me this morning. You look great in that dress, by the way. It looks gorgeous on you."

Iria rolled her eyes.

"Please, Lin. Let's not pretend that either of us truly cares about girly things like that. By the way, where's Suyin?"

Lin scowled and Iria immediately regretted bringing up Lin's half-sister. The two had always had a complicated dynamic, and although Iria was friends with both sisters, she always sensed that the two were competing constantly.

"My sister is traipsing with her _friends_ doing who knows what."

Smiling uncomfortably, Iria changed the conversation.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday! Shall we go in now?"

* * *

They waded into the party immediately and found the table where Kya, Tenzin, and Bumi sat.

"Iria!" Kya said, running up to hug her friend.

"How are you doing, Kya! Spirits, it's been so long."

"I know, right? You look beautiful in that dress, by the way…"

Iria flashed a knowing grin at Lin as Kya rambled on about how great her dress was, and Iria managed to sit down, where a waiter promptly placed a platter of food in front of her. Bumi, who was sitting directly to her right, flashed her a grin.

"Good to see ya, your highness. How's life in the crucible of fiery wealth?"

Iria rolled her eyes.

"Your father's the Avatar and your mother is the greatest waterbender on the entire planet. You'd know more about wealth than I would. Your dad practically gets paid for breathing."

Bumi smiled, pointing at her food.

"I don't suppose you're gonna eat _all_ of that Cow-Hog, are you?"

"I haven't even _eaten_ any, Bumi!" she protested.

She sighed in annoyance and flashed a smile at Tenzin.

"How are you, Master Tenzin?" she asked with fake formality, to which Lin concealed a snort of laughter.

"I am fine, Iria. How are you?"

She furrowed her face into an imitation of some of the officials her father spent the day talking to.

"I am simply doing _immaculate_ today, if I say so myself."

Tenzin shook his head in annoyance as the table burst into laughter.

* * *

After a period of dancing, eating, and talking with her friends, Sokka walked up to her and introduced someone.

"Hey, Princess, how're ya doing?"

Iria smiled. Councilman Sokka towered over her, his traditional Water Tribe dress clothes on and his sword strapped to his hip, with another pouch for his boomerang on his back. To anyone else, he would have posed an intimidating sight, but to her, he was simply goofy Uncle Sokka.

"I'm fine, Uncle Sokka. How are you?"

"I must say, the Saber Tooth Moose Lion was _exquisite_, which reminds me of a story where I was trapped in a dangerous crevice for days…"

Iria braced herself to struggle through one of Sokka's likely embellished stories, but the man slapped her on the back jovially.

"I'm just joking around with you. I thought that you'd need it, with Firelord Hothead and Fire Lady Gloom-Gloom being your only companions all day."

Iria grinned.

"Of course, Uncle Sokka. Your gleaming moments of humor bring joy and happiness to my drab, drab, life."

Sokka looked impressed, and mockingly bowed.

"It seems your instruction on the ways of sarcasm are complete, my young pupil."

Iria smiled and turned to go back to the table where Bumi was currently flinging morsels of food in the air and trying to get an uncomfortable-looking Tenzin to airbend them into his mouth, but Sokka gently touched her shoulder.

"I've got someone you should probably meet, Princess. He's a looker, I will admit, but of course he doesn't compare to my unparalleled beauty."

He moved his way through the crowd, masterfully returning bows and greetings with all the ease of a practiced politician, and Iria couldn't help but marvel at the ease in which he transitioned between a formal politician and a joking prankster. He made his way to a small clearing, where Toph stood with a young, admittedly handsome man in the uniform of the Fire Nation Domestic Forces.

"Iria! It's good to see you!" Toph said, smiling slightly, her metalbending police uniform gleaming in the hall's lights.

Iria hugged the woman, and she hugged her back, nearly crushing Iria with her force.

"It's great to see you, too, Aunt Toph."

"I have a guy who would like to meet you. He's been training with my police officers for the last few weeks," she said, pointing in the general direction of the young man.

The man bowed, and Iria bowed back, her cheeks slightly red. The guy was handsome, she had to admit, and he possessed a sort of handsome ruggedness to him. Remembering the lessons her mother had taught her about social etiquette, however, she composed herself.

"My name is Princess Iria. To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?"

The man bowed again, a Corporal's insignia (which Iria recognized from her lessons in military history and her many encounters with guards), shining from his collar.

"My name is Kazuo Mengyao. I apologize if I've taken you from your friends; I just wanted to meet you, my lady."

She recognized the name Mengyao from the lessons she took on the social structure of the Fire Nation. The Mengyao Family had been a wealthy merchant family since the opening years of the Hundred Years' War. Most recently, General Daiko Mengyao had served under her grandfather during the Third Battle of Ba Sing Se. She remembered learning that the General's son had also gone into the Domestic Forces, but she hadn't needed that until now.

"I'm honored, Corporal Mengyao. I met your father once. He seemed to be an honorable man."

"I appreciate that, your Highness."

"Please, call me Iria. It's frankly exhausting to observe all of that formal stuff," she said, abandoning her formality.

Kazuo grinned.

"I know what you mean. You should see what it's like in the military; its worse, trust me."

They chatted for a while about his career in the military, as well as her life in the Royal Palace. When they had finished, they bowed to each other and split apart, and Iria found that she had a very… optimistic feeling about the entire encounter. She hadn't really dated that many men and the ones that she had dated turned out to be scumbags that wanted to marry into the Royal Family (she had, however, talked her father down from personally executing each one). For some reason, however, as she sat down, she couldn't stop thinking about the enigmatic man.

* * *

Fire Lord Iria woke groggily as the polite but firm sound of a guard knocking on her door echoed through the empty room. She sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and swiftly jumped out of bed, wrapping her robe closer to her body. Then, she crossed the room swiftly and opened the door slightly. In the hallway, the three-horned and eyed helmet of the Palace Guard stared back at her.

"What time is it?" she asked guard.

"It is five in the morning, my lady. Is there anything you require? Shall I summon the servants? Breakfast is already being prepared. Your wish is my command."

She smiled at the guard.

"Thank you, soldier. Please inform Minister Yuuto that I'd like to have a word with him in the Throne room in an hour. Were there any messages last night?"

"Minister Nanako wishes me to inform you that the vote on your suggested action passed through the Assembly last night 94 to 6. The military has been put on medium alert and are awaiting your orders."

She nodded in satisfaction. The Assembly usually supported her decisions, but she was glad that she could rely on their safety net function. Her father, having decided that putting the burden of holding the Fire Nation in check on the Avatar was too much for his old friend, formed the National Assembly ten years before he passed the rule to her. The Assembly's function was to approve all of the Fire Lord's decisions and to control taxation and financial concerns. Her father had long ago decided that although the continuation of the Royal Family was necessary to maintain peace, a measure of representation was necessary to ensure that the people's will was being followed. The National Assembly was a two house legislature formed of the House of Citizens and the House of Nobles, both of which were made up of representatives that were elected every two years.

Although the Assembly was sometimes bothersome due to the political squabbling and blatant corruption, the majority of the Assembly was made up of fair-minded, progressive individuals that usually supported Iria's proposals. The Assembly had been a useful tool in modernizing the Fire Nation to keep up with the changing times, something that Queen Hou-Ting had had a rough time accepting.

Iria nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Keep the military on medium alert and inform General Maeda and Admiral Hao that I want them to collaborate with the United Forces High Command in formulating a contingency plan. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, your Highness. Lord Zuko would like to know if he could stop by to visit the Palace before he departs for the Northern Water Tribe."

Iria almost rolled her eyes. Her father had departed the Fire Nation in order to be an ambassador for the Fire Nation and to keep an eye on the White Lotus' operations throughout the world. He spent some stretches of time in his old vacation house on Ember Island, but he had become exceedingly formal as a result of his current political position, even though Iria had made it clear that he was welcome to return at any time. If anything, she wanted him to come back. She never quite knew whether her father had gotten over Mom's death, and she was scared that Zuko would go and get himself killed. He was, after all, getting older now, and she could have used the guidance that her father would have provided.

"Inform my father that I already told him several times that he's welcome to come whenever he likes."

The Palace Guardsman bowed deeply and ducked back into the hallway to deliver Iria's instructions.

Sighing, Iria strode to her dresser as a group of servants rushed in, gathering her nightgown and gathering her traditional dress. She quickly took a brief bath, then applied a minimal amount of makeup (which she usually despised, but accepted as a necessity of public service) and sat as her servants clothed her in the heavy, traditional robes of the Fire Lord.

She had always thought it made her seem more masculine to be referred to as a "Lord", but she realized that being the first female ruler, especially after her father, meant having to keep with tradition in order to placate those more traditional elements of the government.

As she strode down the hall, flanked by a gaggle of guardsmen and servants, she took a deep breath and readied herself for the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

When Druk's trademark roar echoed through the empty chambers, Iria knew what it heralded. Her father's dragon, who she had always fed mice and small rodents, was very unique in that it was the only dragon, ever. She had asked her father where he had managed to find a Dragon Egg, but he always gave her the stock response, "I found it on one of my adventures."

Having grown up on her father's stories, she was always curious as to how there were still dragons around.

"Colonel Liu," she said, trying to smooth over the fact that she had momentarily forgotten his correct rank the previous day and verbally demoted him.

The helmeted figure of the Colonel, his single, golden Fire Nation emblem shining from his collar, showing his rank, stepped out from behind the throne, where several other Imperial Firebenders stood guard.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I'll be entering the courtyard to greet my father. Please inform the staff to prepare the Fire Lord's old rooms, and to provide adequate lodging for my father's dragon. Also, please inform all the officials that I'm taking a house call right now."

The Colonel bowed, and Iria stretched her limbs out, sweating slightly in the heavy robes. Unlike the Fire Lords of old, she did not keep the throne's eternal flame going. The fire trenches were more lightly glowing, and the throne room had been lit up by electrical lights.

She exited the heat of the throne room and entered the cool air of the Main Hall, striding towards the doors, glad to be away from the dismal throne room. She preferred to walk the palace grounds and to visit her delegates, much to the chagrin of the Imperial Firebenders.

The familiar crimson red of Druk filled the courtyard as terrified attendants tried dumping hay bales in front of the creature. Upon seeing her, Druk rumbled in satisfaction, and she stroked his snout, eliciting a deep hum from inside the dragon.

"It's good to see you, Druk. How have you been holding up?"

"He's tired, I think. A quick break will do him well," said the wizened voice of her father.

Lord Zuko, as he was formally known, slid off his saddle with grace and fluidity, landing on the ground lightly. Smiling broadly, he wrapped Iria in a hug, which she returned.

"It's good to see you, Iria. How are you?"

Iria smiled.

"Ehh, the politics are manageable, but the robes… they're torture."

Zuko chuckled.

"Why do you think I retired? Damn thing made me sweatier than Appa's fur in the summer."

* * *

The open, breezy reception room on the Eastern Wing of the palace looked out on the Royal Gardens. The room had originally been a classroom, but Iria had had it converted to a tea room of sorts, for official meetings or small-scale briefings.

Her father, as he had since his youth, drank Jasmine Tea, and Iria stuck to the White Jade Tea, which she had developed a taste for after hearing the story of her granduncle's unfortunate confusion during her father's banishment.

"How is the Assembly working out?"

Iria groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I realize that you were trying to democratize the Fire Nation when you came up with it, but the Assembly really makes it a lot harder to do my job. The majority right now is with the Republic Party, which usually supports my movements, but those damn Nationalists keep blocking my reforms."

Zuko smiled as he sipped his tea.

"I suppose that was the point. If your job was _too _easy, we'd be repeating the mistakes of our past."

Iria sighed, having heard this lecture many times. Sensing her annoyance, Zuko stopped, a small grin at the side of his mouth.

"And how is Iroh? I heard he made Commander recently."

Iria nodded, a surge of pride swelling in her heart.

"Yep. The Council noticed his conduct in the Pobau Civil War, and saw fit to promote him. He now leads the First Division."

"I pity him. He'll have to deal with Bumi a lot more now."

Iria grimaced at the mention of her old friend. She had grown up alongside the children of 'Team Avatar'. Lin Beifong, Suyin once in a while, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin often stayed in the fire nation for official business, and Iria often went to Republic City with her mother and father.

She and Bumi had once liked each other quite a lot. They had even dated for a while, but then Bumi decided that he'd enter the United Forces right around the time that Iria had begun thinking seriously about politics.

She wouldn't classify their relationship as being hostile, per se, but she hadn't seen Bumi in over three years.

"How are _you_, Dad?"

Her father sighed, turning his head slightly to the side, revealing his scar.

"I've been trying to deal with Queen Hou-Ting, but she's more stubborn than Toph. Every conversation I try to have with her regarding the civil unrest in the Provinces or her alarming conscription and taxation rate ends in her blaming Aang and I for making the Earth Kingdom the way it is now. If it weren't for the fact that I know she can't attack us, I'd have warned the Council ages ago. You should hear how many times she tries to threaten that her forces invade the United Republic; it's absurd."

Iria snorted derisively.

"As if. Her army of conscripts, tanks from the Hundred Years' War, and corrupt earthbenders wouldn't pose a threat at all. Republic City's police air fleet could destroy them, and that's not even counting the United Forces _or_ the Water Tribes _or_ our military. The only true threat she poses is with the Dai Li, and Lin would be able to sniff them out in a heartbeat."

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I just wonder how it is that she got to be this way. Her father was a much more honorable man. She acts like we manipulated him into creating the URN, but he himself agreed that change had to be made. Earth King Kuei was nothing like his daughter."

Iria smiled, despite herself.

"Good thing I had the best father in the world."

Zuko smiled warmly, staring out into the Royal Gardens where he had once spent so much time in, both with his mother and his wife and daughter. Iria could tell by the wistful expression that he was thinking back to the times when both he and Mom would go for walks with Iria in the warm night.

She tried to take his mind off her mother.

"How is the Avatar doing?"

Zuko snapped out of his trance.

"Very well; Master Ronan has nearly finished teaching her firebending. She's almost mastered it, and she's only been learning for a few months now."

"She reminds you of him, doesn't she?"

Zuko sighed, sipping at his tea again.

"She and Aang are different spirits. If anything she reminds me of myself when I was younger. But, yes, from what I hear, she is a lot like him. Katara tells me that she has an impeccable sense of justice, and that she remains eager to travel and explore. I can only imagine how painful it is for her, living alongside the reincarnated embodiment of Aang."

Iria remained silent, and the radiant feeling of her teacup warmed her hand slightly. She empathized for Katara, of course. Of all the members of Team Avatar that Iria had met, she had bonded with Katara the most. While she had loved Aunt Toph, Aunt Suki, and Aunt Ty-Lee, it had been Aunt Katara that had been unflinchingly kind, loyal, and observant. She was always one to tell when Iria was depressed, or conflicted, or struggling, and she always did what she could to help.

"When was the last time you went to the South to visit?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Not since… Not since Sokka was wounded in the South."

She nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. She knew that her father's business with the White Lotus required him to keep certain secrets, and whatever had transpired in the Southern Water Tribe that had resulted in Sokka becoming severely injured had always been one of her father's best kept ones.

"And how is the Order? Master Ota keeps me adequately informed, usually."

Zuko snorted in amusement.

"Master Ota got assigned to your household because he was too fond of Comet Wine."

Iria smiled at the suggestion of the normally dour White Lotus Master being drunk and disorderly.

As the sun dipped lower towards the horizon, they remained silent, simply basking in the warmth of the sun. Then, after a while, Zuko sighed, and stood up. Iria followed suit.

"I ought to visit her before I retire to my bedroom," he said, with a weary expression on his face.

Iria walked over to her father and hooked her arm through his, and they walked towards the tranquil garden, side by side, until they reached a small, long-dry fountain, where a weathered stone was set into the ground, a bouquet of fresh flowers sitting beside it. Her father paused in front of the stone, simply staring at it with a tired, sad expression on his face.

Quite fittingly, the flower was the Red Dragon flower. While the thorns on the stem made it painful to hold or carry, the beautiful, crimson petals were gorgeous to behold.

Quite like the individual the flowers commemorated.

Iria's mother had always been a reserved person. From the stories she had heard from the rest of Team Avatar, Fire Lady Mai had once been a dour, grim individual who was deadly with a blade and bland in her personality.

The Mai she had known, however, had been a tired woman who enjoyed the company of her daughter and husband above anyone else, and who only released her true, fun-loving self when out of the view of others.

It was this aspect of her mother; the aspect that would make raucous jokes with Iria, who taught her how to throw knives, who helped her play practical jokes on Iria's father, who liked to spend time in the Royal Gardens, talking with Lady Ursa or Katara, or Ty Lee, that Iria truly missed.

She knew her father missed the same part of Mai.

Zuko sighed, wiping away a tear from his eye. He gently touched Iria's cheek, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Your mother would be proud of you, Iria. You're more like her than you'll ever know."

* * *

"Avatar Korra's transition into Republic City is going quite smoothly. Master Tenzin was understandably upset about her decision to hitchhike, and Chief Beifong is enraged. The Avatar made an announcement that she would be completing her Airbending training. She was asked whether she had plans for the Equalist movement, but she declined to comment."

Iria nodded thoughtfully. The Avatar's sudden transition from the secured compound in the South all the way to Republic city was sudden and unplanned, and many people in the governments of all the Nations were understandably upset that the Avatar had done so without proper consultation.

Iria knew that Korra was so very much like Iria _and_ her father in many regards, and she secretly cheered the young Avatar on.

"So I assume this means we will no longer have an obligation to deploy troops, if the Avatar has left her compound, then?" Minister Watao pointed out.

"Not necessarily. The Avatar is still under the tutelage of Master Tenzin. I move that we keep our forces on high alert," Nanako said forcefully.

Takagi, of the Domestic Affairs Ministry, shook his head angrily.

"We've been getting massive public backlash over our troop readiness. You can't just put troops on high alert and expect people not to notice. I already have the Spiritualists breathing down my neck, and now the Democratic Party is calling this a re-militarization of the Fire Nation. I've even gotten telegrams from the Earth Kingdom, expressing concern over our militarization. We can't keep this up for long, lest we invite protests."

Iria remained silent, thinking, as the Cabinet Ministers looked at her expectantly.

"What are our options?" she asked.

"We move for a direct statement from the Council regarding foreign assistance. We need them to either commit to receiving help or reject it altogether, either way, this issue will be resolved quickly and without trouble," said Defense Minister Watao firmly.

An explosion of conversation erupted from the table, and Iria rolled her eyes in frustration. With a swift movement, she bent a plume of fire into the air, and the table fell into silence.

"Who supports Minister Watao's proposal?" she asked calmly, carefully keeping her temper under control.

A flurry of hands went up, with the exception of Minister Nanako and a few of the other ministers.

"It is decided then. Minister Nanako, please communicate with the United Council and get our answer. That concludes this Cabinet Meeting."

The Cabinet Ministers stood, bowed, and exited, gathering their papers and talking excitedly about the newest developments. As she waited for the room to clear, Iria sank into her chair with exhaustion, remembering back to simpler times.

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was, for once, exceptionally quiet. On a normal day, it would be bustling with customers from the lucrative Upper Ring; the fragrant smell of tea would fill the small shop, and the sight of a kind-looking old man with a pointed beard conversing with customers, handing tea out, and brewing it in the small kitchen, would make the small tea shop feel just like home.

Now, however, as the pouring rain outside splattered down in an endless torrent, the Jasmine Dragon saw only two customers. One, the thirteen-year old Princess of the Fire Nation, the other the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, now turned tea maker.

Outside, the rain poured onto the tan-covered pavement, and onto the black-and-red uniformed Imperial Firebender who stood guard outside, as per the orders of Fire Lord Zuko.

The old man, whose gray hair had long since turned white, who also insisted that everyone simply call him "Uncle", gently poured another cup of tea for his grand-niece.

The young girl, however, looked perturbed.

"What is it that troubles you, Iria?" came the gravelly voice of Iroh.

The young girl sighed, eliciting a chuckle from Iroh.

"What's funny?" she asked quizzically.

"You sigh like your mother _and_ father," Iroh noted.

"I do _not_," she protested.

"Sharing traits with ones parents is not a badge of shame; rather, it is proof that you are truly their offspring, and that you will continue their legacy."

"Do you share any traits with your parents?" the girl asked, desperate to move the conversation away from her.

The reaction this question elicited however, made her feel a pang of guilt. A saddened, tired expression settled over Iroh's face, and he leaned back on his heels.

"My father wasn't truly fond of many things in his life. The one thing he always took pleasure in was drinking tea. It was from him that I acquired my love for tea. We would often share pots of tea together, and he taught me many of the different types of tea; at least the ones we had in the Fire Nation."

"How about your Mom?"

"I don't really know. My mother died giving birth to my younger brother. I've heard it said that I share her sense of humor. If that is true, I am saddened to have lost her so young."

"My great-grandmother _died_ giving birth to granduncle Ozai?"

Iroh sighed again.

"We should not be talking about such dark things right now."

"But the weather makes everything sadder. What's the point in trying to be happy if I can't even go outside?"

"That is true. But remember that even in the darkest of times, one can always rely on a ray of light to appear at any time."

"Why do you always talk about proverbs and wisdom?" the girl asked in exasperation.

Iroh's laugh, a warm, happy chuckle filled the interior of the Jasmine Dragon.

"You remind me of your father. He used to say much of the same things. Don't tell him, but his proverbial skills are only a tiny bit better than his dismal tea-making skills."

They laughed again, together, and continued talking far into the night as the rain poured on, no longer as depressing as it had once been.


End file.
